theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiiza
"No training is complete without training the mind... Part of being a well-rounded fighter is learning to exercise all of your muscles." - Lady Kiiza Kiiza is the leader of the ninja village in Utopus. In truth, she guises herself, keeping hidden to the fact that her true form is the legendary Pokémon, Suicune. History Lady Kiiza is the leader of the ninja village in Utopus and most of her background is unknown, all that is know is that she is a powerful Suicune. Appearance Kiiza is woman of average height with blue hair with a crest just above her forehead, a slightly darker shade of blue than her hair, and she has pink eyes. She has fair skin, and is always seen in a pink-ish red kimono with a diamond pattern going down one leg, and a blue sash, same shade as her hair, going around her waist keeping the kimono closed, with a white diamond right on the front. On her back flows white ribbons which are assumingly in a bow on her back. She also wears geta, or wooden sandals with long white socks socks. Personality Kiiza at surface level is very calm and soothing, a gentle nature that flows like water when greeting people. Once she has gotten to know a person, she becomes very jovial and joking, and is not above asking for help from strangers, and loves to spar as she is quite strong, but if there is a threat to her people, she will become deeply anger and will defend then with her life. Relationships Team Fresh Floof -''' Thanks to Team Fresh Floof, her village was saved, and she holds them in high regard, even coming to their aid in recusing Scarlet. [[Luna|'''Luna]]'- '''She seems to like Luna, and even gave her the Suicune charm. [[Jade|'Jade']]'- As with Luna, she likes Jade, she even gave her a piece of her hair, which turned into a mystic water, to try and repay her for the item that was stolen from her when she was saving the village. [[Scarlet|'''Scarlet]]'- '''She seems to hold a deep respect for Scarlet, channeling with her after the battle was over, they are good friends. [[Lavi|'Lavi']]'- She and Lavi have a friendly rivalry between one another, as in their first spar Kiiza beat him, quit handily in fact, after which she even offered to let him learn one of her secret ''technique, he pick hydro pump, and has used it to troll multiple people throughout the campaign, via squirting them in the face. They have even gone a spiritual trip together called an aura trip. She also had a temporary crush on Lavi for his tenacity and stubbornness but shrugged it off after their island adventure, more than happy with being a friend. '''Team Prism -' ''She hasn't had much inaction with any members of team Prism besides Prism himself, but she has an excellent friendship with him, so it's assumed that she likes the rest of Team Prism. [[Prism Bow|'Prism]]' - '''Kiiza and Prism have a great friendship between them, having gone the aura trip with him and Lavi, helping him regain his confidence, and even double battled with him, where they showed great tag team work. Trivia * Kiiza was an original character inspired by username Dekeyzer for ''Pokémon Tabletop: Utopus Region. Originally, the series was going to leave her as a one-off character, but Stuart and the cast enjoyed her so much she wound up staying. Stuart refers to her as "one of the good accidents I've made".